Moments In Our Lives
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Series of one-shots from moments in their lives, in no particular order but will all fit together! Watch the rating, I will make it clear before the start of the chapter if it's any different from the 'K' listing.
1. Bad Dreams

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Lexie Booth spoke softly to her mother.

She rubbed her eyes and found her four year old daughter resting her head on the mattress, patiently waiting for her mother to comfort her. "What's wrong Lexie?"

"I had that bad dream again and George was scared too so we came to sleep in here with you."

Brennan scooted over and pulled them all under the quilt. "Just for tonight, okay. Just while daddy's not here."

The little girl nodded and pulled George, the tatty bunny rabbit closer. "George feels better now mommy."

"I'm glad, how about you? do you feel better?"

Lexie nodded and kissed Brennan and George before closing her eyes. A few minutes later she realised she wasn't tired any more. "Mommy."

"Hmm."

"I'm thirsty, can I have a glass of warm milk?" Lexie smiled at her mother, she knew it was late and she really should be asleep but she also knew how to use her smile to her advantage.

Brennan peeked at her daughter through sleepy eyes and couldn't resist that smile of hers, sighing softly she nodded and went to make the warm milk hoping it would settle Lexie and she could get back to sleep.

When Brennan came back to the bedroom she heard her singing a lullaby to George and her heart swelled in her chest. This little girl had made her so happy and while she had been shocked to find out that she was pregnant, when she held her for the first time everything seemed to change, she changed and it could only be for the better.

"Here's your milk." placing a soft kiss on her head she got back into bed and waited for Lexie to lye back down.

"When will daddy be home?" She asked as she gave George some milk.

"I don't know honey. Maybe he will be back before you get up in the morning."

Her brown eyes lit up "Will he watch cartoons with me?"

Brennan yawned "I don't know, daddy might want to sleep for a while first."

She watched as she tipped the cup to Georges mouth again before setting it on the side and moving into her mothers arms.

"Good night mommy."

Leaning forward she kissed her soft plump lips "Good night little angel." She smiled at herself, pet names were something she never thought she would use but when it came to her child they seemed to just flow out of her mouth.

Brennan waited for Lexie to fall asleep before reaching for her cell, typing a quick message then putting it back on the bed side table and closing her eyes.

Booth flipped open his cell and smiled, he had a message from Brennan, it read

'We miss you.

L & B x'

Closing it again he waited for the light to turn green, he couldn't wait to get home tonight and he hated it when he had to work separately from Brennan but Cullen had asked for his help in a special case and he couldn't turn something like that down.

Pulling up to the house a few minutes later and jumping out of the SUV he quietly made his way into the house where he found a very happy dog wagging his tail.

"Hey Benji, you been looking after my girls for me." He patted the dog on the head and got him a treat from the kitchen before climbing the stairs towards the bedroom. He quietly opened the door to find Lexie and Brennan cuddled up together.

Booth stripped off and climbed in beside them, brushing the hair from her face her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're home." she whispered.

"Sorry things took so long. I missed you both tonight." He lent over to kiss her lips.

"Lexie and George we're frightened, she had that mightmare again."

They both looked down at their beautiful daughter who slept unaware of her fathers presence. "I'm here now and I'm never leaving either of you. I told Cullen that tonight would be my last case away from home, I hate that my not being here gives her nightmares, I hate that she even has to think about me...getting hurt."

Brennan touched his face lightly and they fell into silence.

She watched Booth tuck George into his daughters arms and kissing her forehead.

"Lexie asked me why we aren't married like Angela and Hodgins today."

Booth looked suprised "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I didn't need to show that I love you by having a piece of paper that says we're legally bound."

"Oh, what was her response?" Booth asked knowing she had her mothers thirst for knowledge and understanding that she would have wanted to take the conversation further.

"She said that you told her you wanted to marry me." Her lips turned up into a half smile.

Booth meanwhile looked uncomfortable. "We also had this conversation the day before I left for my trip and I told her that you didn't believe in marriage. She asked if I _wanted_ to marry you and I told her the truth. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told her."

"Booth, it's okay. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you before now actually."

"I'm still okay with you not marrying me, I just want to be with you. I know how you feel about it that's why I've never asked."

"If you don't ask how can you possibly know my answer?" She smiled.

Looking puzzled he took her hand in his and rested it gently over sleeping beauty. "Bones, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I can't imagine ever being with anyone else and while I'm not religious, nor do I need it to prove to you that I'm committed to our family but it would provide stability and a good example to our children, So I think you should ask me."

"Okay. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, Booth. I would love to marry you." She kissed him softly and pulled his arm across them all. "Lets get some sleep."

"Okay, I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

They both shut their eyes trying to get to sleep, Booth couldn't believe they were going to get married after all this time.

Suddenly jumping up Booth looked at Brennan and saw her smiling. "Our children? Are you pregnant?"

All she could do was smile back.


	2. Bed Time Stories

**Four Months Later...**

Lexie looked up from the TV and tapped Booth on the shoulder "Daddy."

He looked down at his daughter and smiled "Hmm."

"When will the baby get here?" She enquired.

Picking her up to sit on his knee he smiled again. "Not for a while yet, are you excited?"

"Uh huh, mommy says the baby is going to be tiny so im not gonna be able to play with it yet."

"Yeah but when the baby gets bigger he's going to want to play with you a lot, just like Parker did when you were a baby." He touched the tip of her nose gently making her giggle. "You're going to be a very good big sister."

Lexie looked at her daddy with puppy dog eyes "Are you still gonna be my daddy though?"

"Of course I am, I'll always be your daddy and mommy will always be just that. A baby doesn't change how much we love you, okay?" He hugged her close to his chest and kissed her silky soft hair. "Now, lets get your jammies on and you into bed, maybe we can finish that story we've been reading huh."

"Yeah, can we daddy."

Picking her up and playfully throwing her over his shoulder he carried Lexie into the bathroom and watched her brush her teeth before putting her jammies on and pulling the covers over her in bed.

Booth pulled the book from the shelf and turned to the page he had bookmarked last night and began to read. "The magical fairy cast her spell over the land and all the flowers began to grow once again, Pinky didn't see Marley, the bad fairy hiding behind the sign post before it was too late and she was trapped."

"Oh no, I don't like Marley, he's mean." She pulled the blanket up further under her chin and carried on listening hoping that Pinky was going to be okay.

Brennan stood just outside of her daughters room and listened as her fiance told the story, Lexie gasped and laughed as he read. Her hand came to rest on her swollen abdomen drawing circles there as she listened for a little longer before she left them to their story and sat to read a book of her own.

A short while later Booth joined her on the sofa drawing her feet up onto his lap to massage them while he watched her read. "I think we should name the baby Max if it's a boy." He suddenly spoke breaking the silence.

Brennan's eyes suddenly lifted from the textbook and looked into his brown orbs. "Name him after my dad?" She tilted her head to the side in thought.

"If you want to that is. Plus I think Max is a nice name for a boy." He continued to rub her feet while she mulled it over.

"I think he would like that very much, as would I." She smiled.

"Lexie said she can't wait to see Grandpa Max tomorrow, something about an experiment he said they could do." He laughed.

Brennan closed the textbook knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate any longer once her and Booth got talking. "Maybe we should cancel our plans for tomorrow night so that we still have a house to come home to."

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."

"You don't know the kind of experiments my dad likes to do." She smiled as she recalled a memory "My mom used to joke that we would blow up the kitchen if he kept trying to make the experiment bigger, of course we didn't count for my clumsyness and I tipped the whole thing in by accident."

Booth smiled, he liked knowing that not all of her childhood memories were of foster homes and abandonment.

"It didn't cause much damage but the cookies we baked eariler were ruined." She laughed "Mom was mad at first but when dad put on our song and made her dance with us she couldn't stay angry."

They both sat in silence going back to a much simpler time when they were actually enjoying their childhood.

"I'm going to sneak in to kiss Lexie goodnight then take a bath if you feel like joining me?"

"Right behind you beautiful." Booth winked.


	3. I Need To Tell You

The sound of her phone could be heard over the soft jazz music flowing through her apartment. Taking her glass of wine with her she answered the call.

"Brennan."

"Dr Brennan it's Charlie, I work at the FBI."

"Yes Charlie, I know who you are." She took a sip of wine and sat on the sofa.

"It's Agent Booth, he's been taken to the hospital but it's not serious." Charlie rushed his words.

Brennan sat up slamming the glass on the table almost spilling it's crimson contents. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Someone took a shot at him as he was walking to his car from the Hoover, he said it's just a graze. He told me not to call but... "

"I'm on my way there, thanks Charlie." Ending the call she grabbed her coat and shoes before taking the keys from the dish and yanking open her door.

Racing through the streets she didn't care how many laws she was breaking, Booth was in hospital and although he had been there many times before and for things much more serious than a graze, she was still worried sick. Maybe it was because this was the first time he had been admitted since they became more than partners, maybe it was because she needed to see for herself the wound that had put him in there, that could have taken him from her before...before she actually told him.

Throwing her car into the closest parking space to the entrance she ran to the reception. "Special Agent Booth was admitted a short time ago, what room is he in?" She tried to remain calm but it was hard when Booth was hurt.

The nurse looked up from her computer looking tired " And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan his partner and girlfriend" She replied quickly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan but as you're not a relation I can't disclose any information to you"

"If you will look on his records you will see that I am..." Brennan saw the nurse that had treated them both on many occasions and waved her over. "Dr Bentley, Booth was admitted could you find out what room he's in please I need to see him."

Dr. Bentley walked towards her quickly "Dr Brennan there's no need to panic, Agent Booth discharged himself about ten minutes ago. I barely had the bandage on before he was in the cab he had me call."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, said he was on his way to see you actually."

"Thank you Doctor." She turned on her heel and ran to her car, they must have missed each other.

Speeding through the streets again she reached her apartment in a panic, taking two steps at a time and jamming her key into the lock she swung the door open. Seeing him sat in her living room with a bandage on his upper left arm she launched herself at him as he stood just in time to catch her. Tears were running down her face and she was clutching the back of his shirt.

"Bones, I'm okay." He clung to her and kissed her forehead "It was just a graze, I didn't need to go to the hospital but as it was on FBI grounds it was health and safety, they made me go. I'm fine Bones."

Brennan pulled away from him and touched his face gently with her hands "I need to see. I need to make sure you're okay."

Booth nodded, he knew she would need to see the wound with her own eyes before she would be satisfied that he was okay. Taking the bandage off he watched as she gently touched the red area surrounding the graze.

She nodded as if confirming to herself what everyone had told her, it was just a graze. Before she even knew what her own body was doing she had turned him around and pushed him up against the door kissing him like never before. Ripping his ruined shirt open and discarding it on the floor she pulled away and kissed each of the scars on his chest before sobbing. "I could have lost you, if you hadn't been walking they could have...they were trying to... it could have hit your chest ."

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "But it didn't, I'm right here Bones."

"I could have lost you" She repeated "I haven't even told you."

"Told me what?"

She looked into his eyes knowing that what she was about to say had left her frightened of being abandoned again for so long that it had almost stopped her from telling him at all. "I love you."

He felt as though all his Christmas's had come at once "You...you love me?"

"I've been so frightened to admit it to you but I need you to know, I love you so much."

"I love you too Bones." He pulled her into his arms once more placing small kisses to her face.


	4. Second Date

"Where are we going Booth." Brennan asked for the third time since they got into the SUV it was dark out and hard to make out where they were headed.

He let out a soft sigh. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it, now stop asking and just wait until we get there, it's not much further."

"I really should be back at the lab, I told them I would have the information by tomorrow afternoon." She was getting a little frustrated, they had been driving for 45 minutes and he showed no sign's of slowing down or turning off anywhere.

"I promised I would take you on our second date tonight and that's what I'm doing. You told me yourself that you've nearly finished verifying it anyway." He reasoned.

"I know but I also promised my publisher I would have the next chapters revised by the end of the week too."

Booth pulled up at the park and turned off the engine. "You work too hard you know that." He reached over and took her hand in his "I just wanted to take you on a second date and it had to be tonight. You grab the blankets from the back seat and lets go." He jumped out and took a picnic basket out from the boot, lifting it and smiling to show her what he had planned.

Brennan took the blankets and followed Booth along the short path and onto a grassy patch where there were other people sat talking and drinking.

Taking the larger one from Brennan he spread it out on the floor and sat down, patting the area beside him. "I thought we could have a picnic."

Sitting down next to Booth she looked around. "Why are all these people gathered here?"

He smiled, "Just wait and see, I think you're going to like it."

Brennan sighed "Why does everything have to be a surprise with you?"

"I'm just trying to be nice." He was getting a little irritated with her now, why couldn't she just enjoy what he was doing for her. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of her favourite red wine and two plastic wine goblets. "Would you like a drink?"

Taking another look around she was trying to figure out why everyone had chosen this spot to sit on a dark night. "Yes please." Taking the wine from him she leaned back on her elbow and took a sip.

"So, I brought us plenty of food to eat while we wait." He drank from his goblet and watched as everyone laughed or cuddled up with their more willing girlfriends.

She took another sip before replying. "Wait for what exactly?"

Booth was struggling to keep his patience. "Wait for it to start."

Brennan let out a short laugh. "That hardly answered my question, what exactly are we waiting for?"

"Can't you just hold out a little longer, it shouldn't be too long now." He glanced at his watch, ten minutes to go and then she might see the whole point of tonight.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I could have worked for an extra ten minutes at the lab."

"Right that's it!" Booth stood gathering the wine bottle and blankets, he threw the contents of his goblet into the grass and slammed it back into the basket.

Brennan was on her feet now and a couple who were sitting near by had noticed the commotion. "Booth, what are you doing."

"I." He said angrily as he balled the blankets up and yanked the basket from the grass "am going home."

"What? I thought we were waiting for something." She stammered.

"No, I was waiting. You were complaining." He stalked back to the car taking long strides. He turned his head to shout behind him. "All I wanted to do was bring you out here to watch the shooting stars, I heard Delphinius was going to be very visible too."

She had to run to catch up with him. "Booth! Wait."

Throwing the basket and blankets into the back of the SUV he slammed the door shut before getting into the drivers side and jamming the keys into the ignition. Brennan climber in beside him and he put the car in reverse and drove back towards DC. Neither spoke, Brennan didn't know what to say and Booth didn't want to say anything at all. The drive only took thirty minutes back and as Booth pulled up to the lab she looked over in confusion.

"Booth, why did you bring me back here?"

He couldn't look at her as he spat out his words "You said you needed to work."

"Well...yes I do but...I thought we were going back to my place after our date." Brennan was very confused.

Booth barked out laughter "You think that was a date? You constantly asking where we were going and what we were waiting for."

"Well you said it was a date..."

"Forget it Brennan." Calling her that sounded so strange but he was angry.

Reaching for the handle she turned to him again, his face told her that he didn't want to discuss this any further "Good night Booth." Opening the door she took her purse and walked into the lab, how she was going to concentrate on work now she would never know.

Booth turned his head to watch her go through the entrance, he may be mad at her but wanted to make sure she got in safely. Putting the car in drive he quickly drove away towards home where he intended to finish of that expensive bottle of wine and forget the worst second date he had been on since high school.


	5. Their First Argument!

"Booth, I know you're in there!" Brennan knocked even harder on the door causing her knuckles to turn red. "Booth, are you hurt? did you put your back out again?"

She heard movement from inside, lowered her hand and waited.

The door opened and Booth stood in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. "Oh, hi Bones."

"Don't hi Bones me, you're avoiding me." She huffed and walked into his apartment leaving him to shut the door and follow her to the living room.

He let out a sigh and sat across from her "Okay, I was avoiding you." He met her gaze for a second, he knew admitting that would cause her pain but he wanted to be honest with her.

Brennan stood quickly "I will let you carry on avoiding me then shall I."

"Bones, don't be like that." He stood too ready to give chase in case she bolted before he had a chance to explain.

"Like what Booth, you just admitted that you were avoiding me. How can you continue to avoid me if were in the same room together, I will see you on Monday if you've finished this childish game that is." She turned and took two steps before his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Bones, im sorry but I really don't think you have any right to be angry with me."

"What do you mean?" She was getting annoyed now and her face contorted into a slight scowl.

"Last night, I tried to take you on a romantic date and all you did was complain that you could have been working. I really don't know if you want this." He gestured between them and let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Suddenly she understood, how could she have been so stupid, she had gotten so wrapped up in work that she couldn't spare one night with the most important person in her life. "Booth..."

"No, Bones...just." Running a hand through his hair he sat back down on the sofa. "I need you to take some time to think about what you really want from me and from our relationship."

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, she was trying desperately to hold it together in front of him. "If you feel that I need to re-evaluate our relationship then that's what I will do." Turning she ran from the apartment and out to her car. Deciding that this was one of those occasions Angela had said she could call on her for, she pressed the accelerator harder and went to see her best friend.

Knocking on Angela's door she shifted from foot to foot waiting for the door to open. After a few minutes she pulled out her cell hitting the buttons with force.

"Hey sweetie."

"A..Ange, I'm at your apartment I, I" She took a breath to try and calm down, Temperance Brennan didn't get upset over men, the trouble is Booth wasn't just any man.

"Bren what is it? whats wrong?"

"I need you, I think...I think my hearts broken." She sobbed, not caring that an old woman was staring at her from across the street.

"I'm five minutes away sweetie just sit tight, use your spare key to get in."

Reaching into her purse for her keys she fumbled to find the right one eventually giving up trying to see through the tears.

Angela parked her car and ran towards her friend who was sobbing outside of the foyer door. "Bren, sweetie whats wrong."

"Booth...avoiding...re-evaluate."

Angela led Brennan into her apartment and sat her down at the kitchen counter. "Calm down, I can't make sense of what your saying."

She tried again but it was like someone else had taken over her emotions, she hadn't cried like this since her parents had left. "Booth's avoiding me, he said I need to think about..." that was all Angela understood, the rest of the sentence drowned by sobbing.

"I don't know what Booths done but I'm going to kick his ass for this."

"No! Ange, it was my fault." She took some deep breaths before explaining about the date, Angela sighing and shaking her head in places.

"Bren, I don't know why you do this to yourself." She sighed.

"What do I do? How can I fix it?"

"You need to do what Booth asked, think about what you want from him."

"We're dating, how can he not know what I want."

Angela handed Brennan a large glass of wine to which she raised her eyebrow "It's only three in the afternoon don't you think it's a little early for this?"

"Nope, we're having a crisis talk and wine always helps." They both took a sip and moved over the the more comfortable sofa "Do you want to date Booth?"

"Yes, I wouldn't _be _dating him if I didn't feel that way about him, you know I don't do or say things I don't mean."

"Do you think Booth had good intentions when he took you on a romantic date last night?"

"Of course, he always takes the time to make me feel special or make sure I eat and go home at a reasonable time."

"So you realise that last night he not only planned the perfect date, he made sure you had eaten and not worked yourself into the ground."

"I had lots of work to do and I guess I just got caught up in things, I know I should have tried to relax and just let him take me on date." taking a larger sip from her glass before putting it on the coffee table she sat back and rubbed her temples. "I think that the appropriate phrase is heartbroken, right?"

"Yeah sweetie, I think that's what your feeling but you can fix this. Just let him have some space and use the time to think about how you can make him feel wanted, he needs to know you take it seriously. You're his best friend and being in a relationship with each other is a big risk to take, if things go wrong you need to continue working together, watch each other date."

Brennan's head snapped up "I don't want him to date anyone else, _I_ don't want to date anyone else."

Angela put her arms around her and squeezed. "You are meant to be with each other."

"Ange, you can't know that."

"Yes I can, trust me and trust that Booth knows that too."

They say in silence for a few minutes before Angela jumped up "How about two of my favourite guys help us forget our worries for a while.

"I'm not going to sleep with some random guy Ange, I wouldn't do that to Booth."

"While that reassures me how serious you are about Booth, that's not what I was suggesting." She smiled "I meant ice cream and maybe we could watch a DVD?"

Brennan smiled "You really are a true friend Angela."

Almost half an hour into the film Brennan had fallen asleep on the sofa, ice cream melting in the bowl and wine half drank on the table. Angela went into her bedroom and shut the door. Pulling out her call she called Booth who answered on the first ring.

"Bones?"

"Sorry Booth, it's me." She replied "Don't worry about Bren, she's asleep on my sofa."

"Was she upset?" He hovered near his front door, if Angela confirmed it he would be over there before she could end the call, that was the last thing he wanted to make her feel.

"She described it as feeling 'heartbroken' but she knows she was in the wrong last night."

Booth jammed his shoes on and grabbed his keys. "I'm coming over Ange, I need to talk to her."

"Booth!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't feel bad about making her upset, sometimes Bren needs to see what there is to loose before she knows what she's got."

"Thanks Angela." He closed his phone and resisted the urge to use the siren to get across town.

Buzzing the apartment he heard the door open and sprinted up the stairs, Angela waved him in and he knelt down in front of her tear stained face.

"Oh Bones, I'm sorry."

Her eyes fluttered open and she reached out to touch him. "Booth?"

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to upset you." He stroked her hair gently.

"No _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean to be so stubborn last night, I know you were trying to take me on a romantic date and I ruined it."

"Shhh, I knew you were busy and I should have respected that."

Leaning forward he kissed her passionately "So, heartbroken eh? I thought the heart was a muscle that was full of blood!"

She laughed softly "I meant my metaphorical heart Booth."

He smiled at her "You're learning to use that metaphorical heart of yours very well you know."


	6. Their First Uncertantity

**Ok, it has come to my attention that I have confused one or more of my readers I apologise. This is a series of oneshots from moments in their lives, in no particular order but will all fit together!**

"Bones! come on were going to miss the movie." Seeley Booth stepped up onto the platform to try and hurry his girlfriend, they were the only ones left, all the 'normal' people had gone home to enjoy the weekend.

Brennan put the femur down and made a note on the clipboard. "Just let me finish up here and then we can go."

"You said that half an hour ago. He's waited two hundred years, another day won't hurt. Please." He put on his best charm smile and kissed her cheek.

She let out a soft sigh and smiled at him "Okay okay, would you grab my coat and purse while I put the bones back."

He nodded and went to get her things making a mental note that a smile and a kiss might just be his bargining tool for the future.

~~#~~#~~#~~

After the movie they picked up a takeaway and headed back to his place.

"I must say, I thought us dating would make things a little awkward in the work place."

He reached over and took her hand in his glancing at Brennan, then the road and back again "We said we wanted to keep things professional when others are around and I think thats what works for us, Angela and Hodgins like to flirt and thats what works for them. Things in the lab _have _changed over the past month but in a good way." He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss there before lowering it to his lap. "You are happy with us aren't you." He pulled into a parking spot and turned to face Brennan.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, I hope you never doubt that." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her hand caressing the back of his neck. It was growing heated and she pulled away before their first time was in the SUV.

Booth had to catch his breath "Lets go eat before it gets cold."

~~#~~#~~#~~

In the darkened room, Brennan and Booth dozed cuddled up to each other on the sofa, the credits of a film they hadn't actually had the attention span to watch rolled and Booth slowly came to. Careful not to wake her he shifted as to get a better look at his girlfriend's face. So beautiful, he thought and apparently so did the rest of his body as he caught sight of the top of her breasts. Closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself he recited Saints names in his head willing his body under control. A minute or so passed and he felt it was safe wnough to open his eyes.

Brown eyes met blue and he smiled as Brennan brought her hand up to caress his face and run her nimble fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to stay the night?" She asked softly. She wanted him to say yes, tell her that he would love to and then maybe they would make love for the first time.

Booth cleared his throat "I would love to." He saw her smile and hated himself for what he was about to say. "I shouldn't though, we agreed to take things slowly and I just think that me staying over would result in...you know..."

"Sex!"

"Yeah, that." He winced, she was going to take this the wrong way, he just knew that look on her face.

She huffed and sat up "That's fine. So I will just see you in a couple of days then."

"Bones! Please don't take it like that, that's not what I meant."

"Then please explain what you meant because I know we agreed to take it slowly but we've been in a relationship for a month now and you expect me to kiss you and touch you and not be aroused? Not want to have sex with you?"

"I know what it's like to feel that, I do. I just don't want to rush things with us because if you got scared, if you ran from me I don't know what I'd do."

Brennan stood and faced Booth "I'm not running anywhere, you need to give me more credit than that. I told you I'm in this with you." Pausing she knelt in front of him and held his gaze. "I meant it when I said it, do you need to hear it again?"

The corner of his mouth tipped up in a slight smile before he nodded.

"I want you, I always will." Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his for a few seconds. "I need to know you want me too, make love to me Booth."


	7. 10 Days Old

**This is a series of one-shots from moments in their lives, in no particular order but will all fit together!**

"Oh Bren, she get's even more beautiful every time I see her." Angela cooed quietly over Lexie's crib.

Brennan agreed by simply nodding her head "The resemblance to Booth is the stem of her beauty." She gently stroked the whisp of hair on her daughters head before turning away, satisfied that she was sleeping.

"She has the beauty of both her parents."

They sat at the breakfast bar of the new house and sipped coffee while talking about the developments of the Montenegro and Hodgins relationship. "Maybe if we get back together Lexie will be getting a play mate in a year or so."

Brennan smiled "I hope you both get what you want. Hodgins does seem to have had a, what did Booth call it again." She thought for a moment. "A spring in his step."

Angela smiled "We make each other happy, always have and always will."

They both sat in silence for a while, Brennan enjoying the rare silence and Angela watching the birds through the patio doors.

"How is the lab coping without me?" She suddenly spoke up.

"We're fine, we always are when you're away."

"I like to keep up with things Ange you know that."

"You know sweetie, Lexie's only a week old, you shouldn't even be thinking about work." Angela scolded.

"Oh believe me, if you had been here a few hours earlier you would see that I have quite enough to think about at home let alone work. Booth had gone for diapers and Lexie wouldn't stop crying, then I dropped the bottle of formula on the floor and the teats were in the sterilizer ." Tears were falling from her eyes in a matter of seconds and Angela pulled her into a hug.

"Hey come on, you're doing great."

Pulling back from the hug, Brennan wiped her tears away and let out a sigh. "I don't think she likes me."

"Of course she does, your her mother and she loves you."

"She's 10 days old Ange, she doesn't know what love is."

She shook her head and handed Brennan a clean tissue "She knows."

The baby monitor sprang to life and Lexies cried filled the room. "She's due another feed, could you warm a bottle while I go get her?"

"Sure" Angela smiled "Anything for my god daughter."

Brennan walked over to the crib and lifted the crying baby into her arms. "Hey hey, come on now my beautiful baby it's okay mommys here now." Lexie started to quiet as Brennan rocked her gently "I love you baby girl and I'm going to be the best mom I can be."

Angela smiled and swiched the monitor off, Brennan was going to be a fantastic mother without doubt.


	8. Stranger Danger! Part 1

"Bones, please!."

"I promise to leave at a suitable time and eat." Brennan repeated back to Booth the promise he made her make.

"Good, now I will be checking up on you."

"Booth, I'm quite capable of telling the time and feeding myself when I need to, I did it before you come along and I can do it now." She was becoming irritated. "Now can you please leave me to do my work."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her neck before climbing the steps and leaving Limbo.

Brennan let out a sigh and massaged the tense muscles in her neck.

Booth stopped by a couple of offices on his way out before climbing into the SUV and making his way back to the Hoover building to attempt the stack of paperwork Charlie had kindly put on his desk.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Signing off the last of the paperwork Brennan closed the file and sat back in her chair, it had been a long day and Booth's interruptions had done nothing for her workload. She glanced at the sketches Angela had put in her in tray and left her initials in the top right corner to signal the markers were correct. Brennan then noticed a post it stuck to a picture of Booth and Parker at baseball. 'I love you' that's all it said, all it needed to say really. Smiling to herself Brennan shut down the computer and headed for home, maybe she would cook Booth a nice meal tonight instead of inviting him to come with Thai or Chinese.

Stopping at the grocery store on the way home, Brennan picked up a few items and a bottle of his favorite red wine and planned a nice relaxing Friday evening. With no case to work they should take advantage of the quiet time.

Opening the door of the apartment Brennan smiled, Booth had already thought of a nice dinner and a quiet evening. Brennan could see a couple of movies on the coffee table and wine breathing, lights were low and candles littered the surfaces.

Putting the grocery bag onto the kitchen counter she peered into the pan and found homemade soup and what looked like lasagna in the oven.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth rolled his shoulders, this paperwork was really getting on his nerves and without Bones there to help him it seemed boring and monotonous. "What do you expect, it's paperwork" He said out loud to no one.

Checking his watch he gave a sigh of relief, 6:02. "I think I've done enough for today." Booth grabbed his jacket and pulled out his cell. "I hope you kept that promise Bones because your going to be in so much trouble if you didn't." He dialed her number and waited as he got into the elevator.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brennan was just about to pick up a spoon to taste the soup when arms encircled her waist and lips kissed her neck.

"Did you have a good day, honey?"

Brennan froze for a second before a cloth was jammed into her mouth and her arms tied behind her back.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Closing his cell his swore, "Damn it Bones, you promised." Hacker was coming his way, that's all he needed.

"Booth! I need that paperwork on the Muller case, how's it coming on?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brennan was sat on a dining chair then blindfolded, she hadn't got a look at her attacker because he had promised to slash her throat if she looked anywhere but forward.

"I'm going to loosen the knots a little on your hands but if you try anything funny I'm going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Brennan could only nod her head, the cloth making it impossible to talk.

"Good, now I hope you're hungry because I made soup and vegetable lasagna, it's my grandmothers special recipe so I know you're going to like it."

Brennan remained calm, no point in wasting energy trying to escape because the knots were tight. She could hear him in the kitchen serving their food and humming a tune to himself.

He returned a few minutes later and set the bowl down on the place mat. "I'm going to take that rag out of your mouth now so stay calm and quiet and I won't hurt you, okay?"

Brennan nodded again.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth drove the SUV through DC in the direction of the Jeffersonian. "Bones I don't care how much work you have you're going home."

**A/N So, I know it's been a while….well more than a while but I've had no inspiration at all to do any writing but I have been reading peoples stories.**

**This is going to be in two parts because I wanted to see if there is any interest for this story, so if there are readers interested then leave me a comment and I will post the other half.**


	9. Stranger Danger! Part 2

**WARNING the following chapter has content that may offend or disturb you, it is a very strong T rating and I apologize if I cause anyone any distress. Please do not read if you are easily offended.**

The cloth was removed from her mouth and Brennan could take a real breath.

"Now remember what I said, no noise, no sudden movements and you won't get hurt."

Brennan gave a slight nod.

"I hope you like tomato soup, I made it especially for you honey."

Brennan signaled with a nod again that she did like it. She could hear the spoon clatter against the edge of the dish before he lifted it to her mouth.

"Now it might be a little hot so blow it first." He whispered to her.

* * *

Booth was stuck in the rush hour traffic, again, his temper rising a little as the lights turned from green to red with only 3 cars passing through. "God damn it." He rammed his hand down on the horn before pulling his cell out of his pocket again "Come on Bones, why the hell do you leave your cell in your office."

* * *

Brennan's cell buzzed once again in her bag, her lack of sight had heightened her other senses and the noise of it vibrating against the loose change in her purse made it sound as if it were not two inches away from her face. She had stopped eating his soup for concentrating on the noise. His fist came down hard on the table causing everything to rattle and Brennan to jump.

"Does my grandmothers soup disgust you bitch?"

Brennan shook her head quickly, her heart felt as though it was in her mouth.

He tipped the remaining soup into her lap and Brennan winced as it scolded her legs. "I think your lying, you haven't said that you liked it and I worked real hard on this romantic meal for my wife who doesn't fucking appreciate it."

Brennan found her voice. "I do appreciate everything you do for me, I'm sorry I was enjoying the soup very much. I was actually wondering if I could have some of the lasagna you made." Her voice wasn't the strong and authoritative voice it usually was but Brennan tried hard to hide her fear.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Coming right up, sweetheart."

* * *

Booth parked his SUV at the front of the Jeffersonian, the traffic leading to the parking lot turn off was just as bad as the traffic he just left. Jogging down to the entrance he flashed his badge to the guard and gained entry to the building.

"Hey Rudy, hows the wife and kids?"

Rudy smiled at Booth "Just became a grandpa again." he chuckled.

"Congratulations, how many now?"

"Seven."

"I'll put in a good word at Christmas for you then." Booth laughed.

"Sure, I'm gonna need as much of a bonus as I can get." He clapped Booth on the back fondly. "So what brings you down here without the lovely Dr Brennan?"

* * *

The oven door slammed shut. "Shit."

Brennan closed her eyes, not much comfort seeing as she was already blind folded, and silently asked herself where Booth could be. Maybe the attacker had intercepted him and he was hurt somewhere or worse, maybe he was dead. A tear slipped from her eyes, the cloth robbing her of her sight soaked it up before they could make there way down her cheeks.

"The fucking lasagna is ruined."

He could be heard pacing the floor beside her before he hoisted her up and walked her to the sofa.

"Lets just forget the food and talk in the living room huh?" He watched her nod her head. "Oh look at that, you spilled some soup on yourself, let me clean that up for you." He wiped at her lap with the cloth that had been forced into her mouth before stroking her thigh.

* * *

Booth rolled his eyes. "You know Bones is a workaholic, I have to drag her out of here practically every night."

The guard frowned. "Dr Brennan left already" He looked at his watch "nearly two hours ago. Watched her lock up her office myself."

Booth thanked the guard and turned to leave. "Where the hell are you Brennan?" He flipped his cell open and dialed once again.

* * *

"Would you like some wine honey?"

"Yes please" Brennan spoke softly.

He lifted the glass to her mouth and tipped it watching the crimson liquid pass her lips.

"So, how was your day honey?"

Brennan took a breath, she had to remain calm and go along with his charade. "It was fine, I…I had a lot of paperwork to finish."

He lifted the glass to her mouth and Brennan sipped as little as she could, the drink could be laced with something.

* * *

Booth pulled out onto the road, the traffic had calmed a little and things were moving at a normal pace. He would be at her apartment in ten minutes.

* * *

He put the glass on the table and trailed his hand down her leg.

Brennan flinched at the touch and clamped her eyes shut again. Where the hell was Booth.

His breath could be felt on her neck as he kissed her twice, almost savoring her scent. his hand went to her thigh again and under the hem of her skirt.

"No, please don't."

He hit her hard across her cheek, her ears were ringing and tears falling. "How dare you disrespect your husband like that you slut." Standing up he swung her legs so that she was lying on the sofa, pulling his knife on her and holding it to her throat he warned her that noise making would not be tolerated. Grabbing a cloth from the kitchen he went back and silenced her once more.

* * *

Booth pulled up to the apartment building and looked for a place to park. Spotting someone leaving he maneuvered the vehicle into the spot and hopped out, locking the SUV as he walked up to the main door.

* * *

Brennan was struggling now, her hands were still behind her back and the rope cutting into her wrists. She felt the cold metal of the knife once again on her neck.

"Stop fucking struggling." he growled.

Ripping open her blouse his hands found her breasts.

Brennan was scared, scared to move, scared to talk and scared of what was coming next.

He groped her breasts with one hand while the other struggled with his belt and zipper. "You want me don't you you slut? You like to be fucked don't you?"

Brennan closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She could not prevent what was about to happen, she had been working at loosening the rope since he had moved her to the sofa to no avail.

He brought the knife to her heaving chest and ran the cold metal over her breasts before slicing into the material of her bra to open it at the front.

The next thing she heard was a gun shot and footsteps.

* * *

Booth walked to the door, pulling the key out of his pocket and opening the door. What he did next was on impulse and his gun was out of the holster and the trigger pulled in mere seconds. The man howled in pain as the blood pumped from his shoulder, slumping to the opposite side of the sofa. His gun trained on the son of a bitch, he ran to Brennan pulling off the blind fold and removing the gag. "Bones, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Booth." the sudden light causing her to clamp her eyes shut. "I'm okay, just get my hands free."

"Just let me cuff this fucking piece of shit first." Booth pulled his cuffs and roughly dragged him onto the floor pulling his arms behind him and cuffing him.

The attacker swore as Booth moved his injured shoulder. He patted the attacker down to make sure he had no other weapons other than the knife on the floor. Once sure that he wasn't going anywhere he rushed over to Brennan and removed the ropes binding her hands. Their arms encircled each other and Booth held her close.

"I need to call this in Bones." he whispered after a few moments.

"I know" she whispered into his ear, her voice shaky.

He knew she was holding it in until they were alone. He removed his jacket and covered her up before calling in to the local police station.

The next few hours were a blur, questions were asked, statements taken and medics attended the scene. Brennan refused to go to the hospital, there were no serious injuries and she insisted that she would be wasting valuable medics. Booth never left her side, he held her hand through it all.

When they were finally left alone in the early hours of the morning, Brennan packed a bag with clothes for tomorrow before finally breaking down. Booth just held her, words were not needed.

Another hour had passed and Booth was finally satisfied that Brennan was asleep in his arms. Shifting his weight on the bed a little so he could grab the bag she suddenly spoke. "I know how we can stop this from happening again."

"How?" it was the first word he had spoken in a few hours and his voice was hoarse. "I could move in with you."

Booth shifted his weight again, his arm becoming numb. "If that's what you want." He didn't want tonight to be the reason for them taking this step, he wouldn't turn her away if she wanted to stay for a while but if that was pushing her decision then he would pick a better time to talk about it with her.

"I'm not scared Booth." She moved from his arms and stood in front of him. "I just want to come home to you every night."

He nodded his head.

Pulling two suitcases from under the bed she silently filled them with her clothes and toothbrush before Booth carried them out to the hall way. Brennan looked at her apartment before closing the door, tomorrow she would face what had happened.


End file.
